


Coming Home - #SanversWeek

by DrunkAtComicCon



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack, Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Funeral, Hamilton - Freeform, Hogwarts AU, Hurt/Comfort, Intimacy, Nerd Girlfriends, Sanvers Week, SanversWeek, Smut, Soulmate AU, you're drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-15 16:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11234952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrunkAtComicCon/pseuds/DrunkAtComicCon
Summary: A collection of fics for #SanversWeek.





	1. Being Intimate

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my take on the first prompt of SanversWeek. It's only a mini fic, because I was really busy the past few weeks with writing finals and being stressed out about school ending. English is not my first language and this little baby hasn't been proof read, so please be gentle. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

Being intimate was never a thing Alex Danvers had enjoyed. Sure, in college and late in life she had had her fair share of men, but she never enjoyed it. Not the sex. Not the kissing. Not the touching. Holding hands had felt like being caged. Like being restrained. Kisses had felt too wet, too sloppy. Sex had felt like… nothing. All her life she had waited to feel something. She had waited to feel the way she thought she was supposed to feel. Waited to feel like the people in those RomCom movies Kara had made her watch. The feeling never came. And Alex Danvers? Alex Danvers felt like there was something wrong with her. Like she must be broken. 

Until the pieces fell together. Until everything suddenly made sense. Until this beautiful, brilliant cop showed up and turned her world upside down. Maggie Sawyer had stormed into her life like a whirlwind and opened her eyes. 

Maggie’s touches sent electric surges through her system. Maggie’s kisses left her breathless and desperate for more. And the sex… the sex left her panting. It left her deeply satisfied, a cosy haze damping her thoughts. When Alex held Maggie’s hand for the first time when they were walking down the street, she felt liberated. All her life she had waited to feel something. Waited to feel the way she thought she was supposed to feel. Now she felt. She felt warmth and happiness and all the things those RomCom movies had promised her. 

Being intimate was never a thing Alex Danvers had enjoyed – until Maggie Sawyer stormed into her life. 

When Maggie’s hand found hers and their fingers intertwined, Alex smiled. Maggie’s hand grounded her. Maggie’s hand was her anchor. 

When Alex’s arm found its way around Maggie’s shoulder and Maggie’s arm curled around her back, bringing their bodies closer together, Alex’s heart opened wide. 

When Maggie kissed the top of her head before grabbing them a second beer from the fridge, Alex felt at ease. Everything was alright. Pain and death forgotten for the moment. 

When Maggie kissed her cheek on game night, consoling a defeat, Alex relaxed. Alex smiled and Alex forgot the pang of losing. Why being petty about losing a game when she had Maggie. 

When Maggie kissed her lips - softly, roughly, tenderly, demandingly and everything in between – Alex felt like she had arrived at a destination she had longed to arrive at for forever. She felt like she had found her place in life. Right. Here. With Maggie Sawyer in her arms. 

When Maggie explored her skin with lips, tongue, hands, Alex felt like she was on fire. Like she was burning with love for this amazing woman. 

And when Maggie hugged her, Alex Danvers felt like she was finally home. 

Yes, she had never enjoyed being intimate. She had never enjoyed touching, kissing, having sex. Until Maggie stormed into her life, turning it upside down. 

Now she was holding her, whispering a soft “I love you” into her ear, kissing her goodnight and knowing, that Maggie Sawyer had her heart.


	2. Talk Nerdy to Me, Danvers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes day 2, folks! Still unbetad, Engish is still not my first language. Now lean back and enjoy some "Nerd Girlfriends" fluff.

It was not unusual for Alex to come home ten minutes late. Rather the opposite was the case. Even half an hour was nothing to be alarmed by. But as the thirty minutes progressed into sixty, Maggie started to get worried. Sure, she had started pacing around the apartment after forty minutes, but now she was picking up her phone, speed dialling Alex. It ringed. And ringed. And ringed. 

“Hello, Alex Danvers here. I’m currently not available, so please leave a message and I’ll get back to you asap.” 

Maggie grimaced at the sound of the answering machine and sighed, cursing that damn thing under her breath. Still, she waited for the beep and then said, “Hey, babe, it’s me. Where are you? I’m worried. Please, call me back as soon as you hear this.”  
She hung up and immediately dialled Kara’s number. Maybe she knew where her sister was.

“Hey, Maggie,” Kara greeted her. She had picked up after the second ring. “What’s up?” 

“Hey, Kara. Umm, I was just wondering if you happen to know where Alex is? She was supposed to be home an hour ago and she doesn’t pick up her phone,” Maggie said, trying hard to keep the panic out of her voice. Ever since the tank she got anxious every time she couldn’t reach her girlfriend. Kara seemed to know nonetheless.

“Don’t worry, Maggie. She’s still in the DEO lab. She’s working on some new project and must have lost track of time. Shall I get her?” Kara said.  
Maggie sighed with relief. 

“No, don’t worry about it, Kara. I’m coming to pick her up myself. I’ll be there in ten.”  
“Alright, see you later, Maggie.”  
“Later, Little Danvers.”

Maggie hung up and grabbed her jacket off the rack. She stuffed her wallet into her back pocket and took the car keys off the counter. She was out the door in no time. 

Eight minutes later Maggie was riding the elevator up to the floor where Alex’s lab was. A quick glance through the window revealed that it was empty except for Alex. Maggie drew in a sharp breath at the sight of her girlfriend. Alex was wearing a lab coat that hung loosely around her slim body. Her hair was held back by some bobby pins and perched on top of her nose were the black-rimmed glasses Maggie loved so much. Alex stood bent over one of the tables, studying some papers lying in front of her. 

Maggie opened the door to the lab and went inside. Alex didn’t even look up, too deep in thoughts to notice her surroundings. 

“Lost track of time there, Danvers?” Maggie said, grinning, and Alex jumped. She whirled around, hand flying to her glasses, furiously adjusting them. Another thing the Danvers sisters had in common, Maggie thought to herself and smirked. 

“Oh Rao!” Alex exclaimed. “I’m so sorry, Maggie. I… yes, I completely forgot about what time it is.”

By now, Alex’s face was beet red. Maggie’s heart filled with warmth at the sight of her stammering girlfriend. She felt nothing but pure bliss and adoration for this huge, bespectacled dork and wondered for the thousandth time how the hell she got so lucky.

“It’s okay, really,” Maggie calmed her down. “But next time, warn me.”  
Alex nodded furiously. “I’m so sorry,” she started again, but Maggie cut her off.

“What are you working on, anyways?” she wanted to know, striding over to the table. She began to study the papers Alex had fanned out in front of her. 

“You remember that Kara needs to take in approximately 10,000 calories per day?” Alex said.

“The gaping hole in my wallet won’t let me forget it, Danvers,” Maggie laughed. 

“Mine neither, so I went over her Kryptonian biochemistry again, analysing the proteins Kara’s body needs. There are many that are either identical or quite similar to human proteins, but there are also a couple of others which are uniquely Kryptonian. So, I started to try to synthesise those so I could make Kara protein bars that meet Kara’s needs. The problem is that some of these polypeptides are extremely complex and I can’t figure out how to produce them. I must have gotten something wrong in the mRNA. The ribosomes just won’t string together the right amino acids.”

Alex stopped her rambling to breath and Maggie couldn’t help herself but laughed aloud. This earned her a confused look from her girlfriend.

“What?” Alex asked confusedly. 

Maggie shook her head. “Nothing. Your just such a huge nerd.”

Alex opened her mouth to say something, gaped for a moment and then decidedly closed her mouth again. She just crossed her arms in front of her chest, a sour expression on her face and a pout on her lips. And somehow, Maggie thought, even in this defiant posture she was the most beautiful human being she had ever seen.

“How long have you been in here anyways?” Maggie asked into the silence.

Alex looked at her watch, briefly thinking. “Six hours? Seven? Something around that.”

“And none of your lab techies could help you with your problem?”

“No, they just kept distracting me. I threw them out. J’onn didn’t really appreciate that, but the techies were too scared to come back in so there wasn’t really anything he could do.” 

Judging by the grin lighting her face up, Alex was proud of this achievement. Maggie just shook her head in amused disbelief. 

“Alright, time to get you out of here. That were enough amino acids and polypeptides for one day. Let the proteins rest.” 

Alex looked at her for a long moment, studying her girlfriend’s face. Bright, intelligent eyes, a frown in between them. Slight concern, mixed with an interest on the matter reflected in the dark orbs and Alex couldn’t help but laugh. Maggie was torn between wanting her to have a break and wanting her to keep talking science. “You’re such a nerd too, you know?”

“Oh, and why am I the nerd here? Wasn’t it you who spent almost the whole day locked in a room with no daylight decoding alien DNA?” Maggie huffed mockingly, a grin tugging at the corners of her mouth.

“Sure, sure. But you’re a nerd for understanding what I’ve just explained to you,” Alex retorted. 

“You’re still the bigger nerd.”

“Never questioned that.”

“Good, you nerd.”

“ _Your_ nerd.”

“I sure hope so.”

“Always.”

Maggie smiled. “C’mon, Danvers. Let’s get some pizza and watch that nerdy nerd-show you like so damn much. And later, you take those glasses to bed and talk nerdy to me some more.”

She winked at her girlfriend flirtingly, held out her arm and Alex promptly ditched her lab coat and interlocked their arms. “Let’s get out of here.”


	3. Not Your Fault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 and the prompt is "you're drunk". I thought a bit Hurt/Comfort has to be written for SanversWeeks as well and here it is. Still no beta, though. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

She hasn’t been there. Maggie has had to work late and she hasn’t been there. She wasn’t there to hold Alex’s hand. Wasn’t there to ground her, to replace her wine with water, to take her aside when things got too much. 

Eliza was in town and Maggie wasn’t there for dinner.

Of course, it ended in disaster. 

When Maggie arrived at home – Alex’s home, their home – way past midnight, all the lights were out except for a little lamp next to the couch. Its orange light gave the apartment a cosy warmth, yet the sight before her eyes made Maggie shiver. 

Huddled together on the couch, in her underwear and wrapped in a blanket, sat Alex, nourishing a glass of bourbon. Judging by the way her body swayed back and forth lightly, it was not nearly the first serve. Alex was drunk. Really drunk.

Alex did not acknowledge her presence. Not even as Maggie carefully sat down next to her. She just kept staring into the half empty glass in her trembling hand. In the dim light, the tears staining her cheeks looked like crystals. 

“Can I touch you?” Maggie asked for consent. Hesitation. A shrug. Again hesitation. Then a slight nod. The defeated look of her girlfriend broke Maggie’s heart. Alex looked like all her carefully established resilience had left her body. It seemed as if she tried to simply vanish under her blanket. 

And when Maggie slowly extended her hand, fingers stroking the back of Alex’s hand, wrapping around the glass, and carefully prying it from the tight grip, Alex put up no fight. No resistance. Not even a reaction. She just sat there. Motionless. Staring at a spot in the air only she could see. 

Maggie pulled some of the blanket aside, just enough that she could slip inside and put her arms around Alex. She didn’t have time to tighten the embrace before Alex crawled into her lap like a little kid, head burrowed in the crook of Maggie’s neck. Maggie’s arms closed around Alex completely and Alex just… broke.

A heavy sob wrecked her body, followed by another one. And another. And another. Hot tears were soaking through Maggie’s shirt as she pressed her girlfriend’s quivering body firmly against her chest. 

“Easy, baby, easy. Let it all out. I’m here. Let it all out. I’m not going anywhere. I’m right here. Easy, baby,” Maggie cooed, stroking her back soothingly. 

She let Alex cry and cry until she was too exhausted to carry on. Alex just laid in her arms, her breathing evening out. 

“Kara slipped up,” Alex finally murmured against Maggie’s neck, a tired sob hitching her voice. 

Maggie stiffened up. Fuck. She should have been there. She should have tried harder to change shifts. She should have been by her girlfriend’s side. She should have known that Eliza would eventually find out. Why hadn’t she been there? She should have…

She should have known that Kara would slip up, because that girl was just too honest and naïve for her own good. 

“She tried to defend me and she slipped up,” Alex whispered with a defeated tone straining her voice. She curled up into an even tighter ball, making herself as small as humanly possible. As if she only needed to make herself more compact and the broken pieces inside her would just fall back into the place where they belonged. 

Maggie didn’t say anything. For one, she knew that Alex would talk at her own pace, regardless of what she would say. And even if talking would help, Maggie felt herself being incapable of uttering even the tiniest sound. She felt like a fist had clenched around her heart, threatening to crush it. The rage she felt when thinking about all the things Eliza had done to her daughter took her breath away and made her blood boil. 

“Mom, she… she asked me how I could let Kara fight Rhea and said that she was really disappointed in me and… that I failed the one thing she asked me to do,” Alex stammered weakly. Her body now trembled like a late autumn leave in a rain storm. 

“And Kara… Kara just lost it… I’ve never seen her like this. She jumped up and slammed her hand on the table… nearly broke it… and then… then she yelled about me being through enough with all that happened in… with the… tank…” She let her voice trail off. 

Maggie had thought this might happen. After what happened to Alex they had all decided to leave Eliza out of this. Kara didn’t want to concern her, Alex didn’t want to seem weak. And Maggie? Maggie didn’t want to give Eliza yet another traumatic experience she could turn against her daughter. So they kept it from her. It had been for the best. Clearly. 

For a long time, Alex didn’t say anything anymore. She just wriggled herself out of Maggie’s arms enough to reach for the glass of bourbon still standing on the coffee table. She took a long slug, some liquor running down her chin and spilling onto her thighs. She emptied the glass and was about to reach for the bottle for a refill, when Maggie took her hands into hers. 

“Easy there, Alex,” she said, her voice barely above a whisper and filled with loving worry. “You’re drunk. Go easy on the bourbon now. Let me grab you a glass of water instead, alright, baby girl?”

Alex nodded and slid off Maggie’s lap so she could get up. Maggie grabbed the bottle of bourbon from the coffee table and placed it on the kitchen counter. She had just grabbed a water glass out of the cabinet when Alex spoke again. Her voice was quiet but clear, cold, and drained of emotions. “She told me the tank was my fault. My fault only.”

The force with which Maggie slammed the water glass down on the counter startled them both. Tiny splinters of glass prickled against Maggie’s palm, but she didn’t care. She didn’t care, because all that she cared about right now was Alex. Alex. Alex and how to heal her soul. Her soul that got broken over and over and over again – by the one person that should _always_ be there for her. The one person that should _always_ love her, no matter what. 

She was back at Alex’s side in a heartbeat, kneeling in front of her, holding her hands, drawing circles with her thumbs across them. She looked up in the red, puffy eyes staring pleadingly down at her and she felt like her heart was about to shatter into a thousand pieces. 

“It is not your fault, Alex. None of it. Not one single, tiny bit. You understand? You didn’t fail anyone. Not yourself. Not Kara. Not me. Not the world. And your mother? Your mother needs to seriously rethink her priorities. Of course, Kara’s safety is important. But yours is, too. You should be her priority alongside Kara. But that is not your fault. It is not your fault how your mother sets her priorities. She should be so damn proud of you, Alex. So. Damn. Proud. Because you are astonishing. You are worth everything and more. And if your mother doesn’t get that, then she doesn’t deserve your time. You are extraordinary. Don’t let anyone – not even your mother – convince you otherwise.”

Alex gulped and Alex cried and Alex dropped down to the floor into Maggie’s arms. Maggie held her. Maggie rocked her back and forth and when the last tear dried, she said, “Let’s go to bed. Cuddle away the terrible feelings for the nights, alright?”

Alex nodded. She cleared her throat and whispered, “I love you.”

And Maggie swiped her up and carried her to bed.


	4. Studying in the Library

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to day 4 of #SanversWeek and so far my favourite prompt: Hogwarts AU!  
> No beta, still, but I hope you enjoy this cheesy piece of fluff nonetheless.

Whenever Maggie set foot into the library, she was there. The girl with the short, brown hair and the mesmerizing eyes. The girl that wore her snake emblem with pride. The girl that looked so good in her emerald Quidditch robes. The girl who was a year above her. The girl that went by the name of Alex Danvers. 

Maggie had never spoken to her more than a couple of words. Just a brief hi when she accompanied Kara to meetings with her sister, before turning around and leaving the two of them alone. Just a brief “how are you doing” before pulling herself back. 

Of course, she knew a lot about the Slytherin keeper, being friends with Kara made sure of that. Kara couldn’t stop talking about her big sister who she adored more than anyone else. Not that Maggie minded. 

So, Maggie knew that Alex loved Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts. She knew that Alex’s favourite sweets were cauldron cakes. She knew that Alex wanted to become an auror. She knew that she came from a pure blood family, but didn’t brag about it. That Alex had a pet owl named Gertrude. That Alex really liked butterbeer and regularly snuck in fire whiskey from Hogsmead visits. That Alex regularly got detention for jinxing students who dared to make fun of Kara. 

And because of all that knowledge, Maggie stayed out of her way. Alex Danvers was brave, intelligent, caring, and badass and Maggie… well, Maggie was just Maggie. The small-town witch in a family of Muggles who had been thrown out for showing magical abilities. Maggie didn’t stand out in class, although she was rather smart. Maggie mostly kept to herself. 

She had only befriended Kara by accident; in year one when they Hufflepuff had astronomy lessons with the Gryffindors and that blonde, quirky girl with the bluest eyes Maggie had ever seen couldn’t put up her telescope and Maggie had helped her. Winn and James – her two only friends besides Kara – had been friends with Kara first, even though Winn was in Hufflepuff with Maggie. So, yes, she kept to herself.

Alex was smart and beautiful and witty… and way out of Maggie’s league. She was friends with few (only that Luthor girl and the younger Lane as well as the younger Lance sisters, as far as Maggie knew), but respected or even adored by most. And not only by Slytherins but the other houses as well. All that made Alex, in Maggie’s eyes, rather intimidating to approach. 

And of course, all of that made Maggie crush on her even more intensely. 

And of course, she couldn’t fool Kara, as naïve that girl sometimes may be.

“Just ask her out already, Maggie!” Kara tended to whine whenever Maggie’s gaze followed the Slytherin through the Great Hall. 

And Maggie would reply, “Only if you ask out Lena Luthor.”

“You could ask Alex to help you with your essay,” Kara usually said whenever Maggie struggled with her homework.

And Maggie would reply, “I’m pretty sure she has enough on her plate as it is. She doesn’t need me bothering her with fifth year stuff.”

Every time, Kara would pout and plead without ever specifying why exactly, until one time Maggie just burst.

“She doesn’t even like me like that, I’m sure!” she shouted. A group of year two’s who had previously fed the kraken in the Black Lake, turned around and stared at her. Maggie glared at them until they hastily turned around again, continuing to hand the beast toast they snuck out from breakfast. 

“How can you be sure if you never really talk to her?” Kara retorted and Maggie just huffed. Obviously, she could not be sure. She just assumed. 

Kara dropped the topic upon Maggie’s clear discomfort and didn’t bring it up again. They spent the rest of the afternoon alternating between studying and dozing away in the warm late-spring sun. After dinner, Kara met up with Alex and Maggie retreated into the Hufflepuff common room. 

The common room was still empty with most students still eating or studying in the library, so she sat down in one of the popular armchairs in front of the fire place that usually were the firsts to be taken. She opened her bag and pulled out her Potions textbook. Professor M’orzz had assigned them a two feet long essay about healing potions that was due by the end of the week and Maggie hadn’t even started yet. But after a couple of minutes her thoughts drifted off to Alex as they tended to do quite frequently. 

She ended up staring at the ceiling and the lavish fern that hung down from it, letting her thoughts wander and fantasise and chasing every what if that her mind could come up with. 

Maggie didn’t know how much time had passed when Winn disrupted her fantasising. He came stumbling into the common room loudly, clumsily picking himself up.

“Hey, Maggie,” he greeted her grinningly and flopped down on the armchair next to her. “How’s your essay coming along?”

Maggie just grunted and pointed at the empty parchment lying on the floor. Winn laughed, “Same here. Had to finish the Astronomy chart first. Oh, by the way, Kara wanted me to give you this.”

Winn pulled a folded piece of parchment out of one of his robe’s pockets. It was crinkled and hastily ripped off. He handed it to Maggie who unfolded it. Kara’s sloppy handwriting said:

_Meet me tomorrow at 10 in the library for studying? I’ll be sitting at the table near the restricted section._

“She needs to learn how to let notes fly around,” Maggie murmured to herself, before scrawling down a simple okay onto a piece of parchment. A tap with her wand sufficed to let the note fold itself into a tiny paper plane and fly off towards wherever Kara was. 

Maggie had the whole next morning off. The O.W.L.S. were approaching fast and teachers cut back on lessons to give their students time to study. Maggie slept in and then went to the Great Hall for a late breakfast before meeting Kara in the library. 

Due to the unusually warm weather, most students had seized the opportunity to study outside and the library was empty except for a handful of other fifth years. A bag already laid on the table, but Kara wasn’t there yet, so Maggie started spreading her books and planning which topics to tackle first when she heard two people entering the library.

“How come your sis wants to study inside. Has she looked outta the window?” Maggie heard Sara Lance say. She didn’t turn around, though. 

“Well, anyways, have fun studying, Imma go outside and scare away some kids from a nice, shady place,” Sara said and Maggie could hear her turn around. The library’s door slammed shut behind her. 

Maggie could hear Alex’s steps approaching and immediately cursed Kara. Why hadn’t she been able to drop the matter?

“Maggie?” Alex’s voice was suddenly very close behind her and Maggie flinched. She took a deep breath and turned around.

“Hi, Alex,” she replied, her voice sounding strangely high-pitched. She felt the urge to slap herself. What was wrong with her? 

“Kara told you to come study with us?” Alex asked.

“Actually,” Maggie replied, “Kara asked me to meet her here. Not you.” She fished the note out of her bag and handed it to Alex who studied it briefly. 

“I think, we’ve been set up,” Alex states and, to Maggie’s surprise, laughs. 

Just as Maggie wanted to say something, a little paper plane zoomed in, slowing down in front of her and poking her forehead until she grabbed it out of the air. She unfolded it and read the message aloud:

“ _Since you two are too stubborn to ask the other out, I had to take care of it myself. In the bag are butterbeer and some sandwiches as well as cauldron cakes; so, pack away your books and enjoy your date. Love, Kara_ ”

“You wanted to ask me out?” they both asked the other at the same time, a look of shock and wonder on both their faces. 

“I…” Alex started, but broke off again immediately. 

“Yes,” Maggie finally admitted. 

“Why didn’t you?” Alex asked.

“Why didn’t _you_?” Maggie shot back.

“I was too afraid,” Alex confessed with a small voice, eyes cast down. She wringed her hands nervously.

“Why would you of all people be afraid to ask me out?” Maggie wanted to know.

“Because… I… you… you’re so… smart. And witty. And…” Alex stopped, took a deep breath, and finally whispered, “beautiful. So, so beautiful.”

It was an instinct, rather than a conscious thought, that let Maggie grab for Alex’s hand and squeeze it lightly. Alex finally met her gaze and for a moment they lost themselves in the others’ eyes. Maggie smiled shyly and Alex followed suit immediately.

“Well, then… Alex Danvers, would you like to go on a date with me?”

“Yes, Maggie Sawyer, I would absolutely love to.”


	5. The Story of Tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is day 5, the prompt is "Domestic" and this thing is... I don't really know. I guess, this thing is the Sanvers/Hamilton mashup no one needs nor wants. Enjoy!

It all started on a Sunday a couple of weeks back. It was one of those rare occasions on which Alex, worn out from the previous night with Maggie, allowed herself to sleep in. Maggie’s bed was unbelievably comfortable and it was past 10 a.m. when she finally de-snuggled herself from the blanket and rolled out of bed. 

The scent of breakfast cooking and soft music accompanied by beautiful singing carried through the closed bedroom door. Alex threw a t-shirt over herself and opened the door. The smell of pancakes intensified and the singing got louder. 

As she padded towards the kitchen, she started to make out rapid words rapped flawlessly.

“ _I’m a girl in a world in which my only job is to marry rich. My father has no son so I am the one who has to social climb for one. So, I’m the oldest and the wittiest and the gossip in New York City is insidious and Alexander is penniless. Ha! That doesn’t mean I want him any less._ ”

Alex came to a halt in the doorway. Maggie didn’t seem to notice her standing there for she was too wrapped up in flipping pancakes, frying bacon, and acing each and every word of the Hamilton song playing. 

“ _He’s after me coz I’m a Schuyler sister that elevates his status. I’d have to be naïve to set that aside, maybe that is why I introduce him to Eliza; now that’s his bride. Nice going, Angelica, he was right, you will never be satisfied._ ”

Alex stood there, frozen in astonishment at her girlfriend’s beautiful singing voice and great talent for memorizing lyrics. Maggie whirled around the kitchen, seeming never to have to take a breath, barefoot and only clad in Alex’s old Stanford shirts, hair still messy from the night before, and Alex decided that she had never looked more beautiful. 

The next song started and Maggie seamlessly tapped into that one as well. 

Over the course of the next week, Alex found out that Maggie did not only know the lyrics to a couple of songs from Hamilton, but to all of them. Every. Single. One.

“And here I was, thinking that _I’m_ the nerd in this relationship,” she teased her girlfriend one evening, after a flawless performance of “Non-Stop” in which Maggie sung ALL the parts. Maggie had laughed and had retorted, “Takes one to know one, Danvers”, but still had felt flattered. 

Two weeks later, the astonishment Alex had experienced when she had first heard Maggie perform Hamilton songs had been replaced by sheer annoyance. No matter what time of day, Hamilton was blasting through both of their apartments respectably and Alex had enough. Yes, she did like the musical, but having to hear it constantly was just too much for her. 

The next time Maggie was about to plug the aux cable of Alex’s stereo into her phone, Alex stopped her.

“You’re not gonna play Hamilton again, are you, babe?” she asked, voice harsher than intended. In her defence, she had just come home from a sixteen-hours shift and all she wanted was some peace and quiet and lots of cuddling with her girlfriend. 

Maggie’s face sunk, but she shook her head and instead played some soft jazz. For the rest of the evening she was oddly taciturn and went to bed early. Alex’s brain then was too tired to really make sense of this mood shift so she just let it go and instead opting for some sleep for herself. 

When, over the course of the next days, Maggie did not try to play Hamilton even once, Alex started to worry. Now, Alex was coming home to a quiet apartment with only the televised news filled the silence. She still couldn’t explain to herself why Maggie had reacted so strongly, though, so she asked her girlfriend about it. 

Maggie just shrugged and said, “You don’t like it. It’s whatever, Danvers.”

 _It’s whatever_ was Maggie saying _This thing is important to me, but I refuse to talk about it and rather bottle up my feelings_ , Alex knew that. But she also knew that pressing Maggie on the matter wouldn’t bring them near any solution as well. 

On day four, it started to dawn on her. Maggie geeked out about the lyrics of the musical from day one and even though Alex had listened to what Maggie had said at that time, she had quickly forgotten all about it again. 

When Maggie had to pull a night shift the next day, Alex used that time to really sit down and go through each and every word of the two-and-a-half-hour-long musical. By the time she had finished, she had cried so many times that she had lost count and finally understood. The topics, the language, the meaning behind those beautifully crafted lines – they meant something to Maggie. She could see pieces of herself in the characters. She could draw strength from the words sung. She was moved by the story and the music. And Alex felt guilty. Guilty for dismissing her girlfriend’s obsession with the musical as something trivial. And Alex wanted to make up for that mistake.

And with that, Alex Danvers got to work. 

Kara dragging them both to the alien bar’s karaoke night a week later came as the perfect opportunity for the execution of Alex’s plan. They were all there, the Superfriends including Lena Luthor. M’gann worked the bar and J’onn sat on a stool watching her mix drinks.

While the group went for drinks, Alex took Winn, who was managing the whole event, to the side and secretively let a USB drive fall into his open palm. She had already divulged her plan to him and he just nodded curtly before they both went back to their friends. 

The friends pushed together some tables right in front of the stage to have the best view. All of them had signed up to sing. All, except for Maggie, that was. 

Other guests slowly arrived as the clock approached eight. Five minutes past eight, Winn got up on stage.

“Good evening, guys!” he greeted the crowd. “Wow, what a wonderful turn up! Amazing! Thank you all for coming here tonight for our monthly karaoke night. The list of singers today is long, and I have taken up too much time already. So, without much further ado, welcome our first singer tonight. She’s a badass, not only in her job, but also when singing and the song she sings tonight is dedicated to her wonderful girlfriend. Everyone, give her a hand! Here is Alex Danvers!”

Alex sprung up from her seat, got on stage and grabbed the mic Winn was holding out for her. Maggie just stared at her. Alex had never started before. She would usually squeeze in a little number at the very end of the karaoke night when most guests had already left or were too drunk to take in their surroundings. But now she was the first on stage, confident posture, and a warm smile on her lips. 

Maggie saw that Winn quickly grabbed a piece of clothing from the very back of the stage and helped Alex inside a very founding-father-looking jacket. Slowly it began to dawn on Maggie what Alex was about to do.

“Hello, everyone!” Alex said into the microphone. She may have been addressing the crowd, but she only looked at Maggie. “I’m honoured to start off tonight’s karaoke, but I’ll need help from a special someone a bit later in the song. Don’t worry, you will know when.” The last sentence was clearly directed towards Maggie who just looked at her confusedly. 

When the first piano chords of the song played, though, Maggie knew what Alex had meant and before she realised it, Winn had pressed a microphone into her hand and had ushered her to the side of the stage. There he forced her into a similar jacket to the one Alex was wearing. The only difference was that Maggie’s was brown and Alex’s blue. 

Alex drew in a deep breath and then, voice clear and crisp like a winter’s morning, a beautiful soprano, she began.

“ _Dear Theodosia, what to say to you? You have my eyes, you have your mother’s name. When you came into the world, you cried and it broke my heart…_ ”

All Maggie could do was to stare open-mouthed. Alex Danvers made an incredible Aaron Burr, Maggie had to admit. She had found the perfect mix of strength and compassion to put into her voice.

“ _I’m dedicating every day to you. Domestic life was never quite my style. When you smile, you knock me out, I fall apart…_ ”

Alex was now directly looking at her and Maggie felt tears sting in her eyes. She realised, that Alex had memorised the song for her only. The gesture made her heart ache with love for this beautiful, beautiful woman pouring her soul out up on that stage. Alex seemed not even to notice the crowd hanging on every word leaving her lips, but only had eyes for Maggie. 

Maggie knew exactly when she was to jump in in this duet and she wasn’t going to mess it up. She listened closely to every word, tension growing in her body, but when Alex came to the last lines of her first part, she extended her hand towards Maggie to pull her on stage. 

“ _Oh Philip, when you smile, I am undone, my son…_ ”

Maggie’s alto sounded throaty compared to Alex’s mellow soprano, but the huskiness with which she sung the lyrics complemented her girlfriend’s voice perfectly. Alex kept holding her hand throughout her solo, their fingers intertwined, Alex’s thumb stroking the back of Maggie’s hand.

“ _My father wasn’t around_ ,” Maggie sang, gaze turning to Alex, their eyes locking. Alex jumped in with her line smoothly and the rest of their duet was a dance, a declaration of love, a hurricane of emotions. And when they let the last note fade away, tears straining their cheeks, the crowd roared and rose to their feet and clapped and clapped and clapped. Maggie was in Alex’s strong arms and she was laughing and crying at the same time, the emotions too overwhelming to keep bottled up.

When they looked at the photos James had taken of them and the crowd the next day, they saw that they weren’t the only ones to cry. On one of the pictures, Winn was just vigorously wipe away tears. On another, J’onn was shown with one single tear sliding down his cheek. But the one they liked best showed Kara, eyes red from crying, with a sobbing Lena Luthor cuddled against her side. 

From there on, Hamilton filled the air again; whenever they were cooking, washing dishes, doing laundry, or just felt silly enough to practice their routines that initially all happened accidentally. 

Therefore, it was no surprise that they were in the middle of a heartfelt re-enactment of “That Would Be Enough” when Sara Lance burst through the door. They stammered and they stuttered and they blushed furiously, but as it turned out, Earth-1 had Hamilton as well. Alex as well as Maggie gaped at Sara’s flawless Lafayette in “Guns And Ships” which she ended with a coy smirk and a hint of a curtsy. 

Of course, Sara hadn’t come to Earth-38 to geek out over musicals, but after they had completed their mission, Sara insisted on victory drinks. They went to the alien bar, claiming one of the darker corner tables. Halfway through their second bottle of whiskey, Sara stroke up a drinking song.

“ _I might not live to see our glory!_ ”

Alex promptly jumped in, repeating Sara’s line. Maggie followed suit and the three of them indulged in “The Story Of Tonight”. Half a bottle later, they set up a bet; whoever was able to sing every word correctly the longest didn’t have to pay for their drinks. M’gann gave up trying to shush them at one point and Maggie had already slid off her chair when Alex finally stumbled over “freedom” and Sara tried to both grin victoriously and not to barf at the same time. Her facial expression looked gruesome. 

By the time the doorbell woke them the next morning, neither of the three knew how they had managed to get back to Alex’s apartment. The small loft’s floor was littered with discarded clothing and pizza boxes. Sara was sprawled out on the couch, wearing nothing but boy shorts, a top and one sock. A thin blanket only covered her insufficiently. Alex and Maggie were even more indecent. Alex had fallen asleep in her underwear, sports bra askew, and Maggie had lost her bra someone through the night, but hadn’t bothered to put a shirt on. 

The doorbell rang a second time and the three women grunted at the shrill noise. 

“Danvers. Your apartment. You open,” Sara grunted and flung the nearest piece of clothing towards Alex’s head. The balled-up bra hit her in the head.

“You’re hungover. Why is your aim that good, asshole?” Alex grumbled and rolled herself off the bed. The doorbell rang a third time and Alex yelled that she was coming while she randomly pulled one some pants and a shirt. She stumbled for the door and opened it. In front of it stood a young man in a delivery guy’s uniform. 

“Miss Danvers?” the guy wanted to know and Alex nodded curtly. “Delivery for you, Miss Danvers. I need a signature on this.”

He gave her a thin envelope and held out his clipboard which she promptly signed. Alex slammed the door in his face before he could say another word. She sunk down to the floor, back leaning against the wall. 

“What is it?” Maggie asked from the bed. Alex ripped open the envelope and pulled out three Hamilton tickets. She looked at them puzzled and held them in the air for the other two women to see.

“How? Why?” was all that Alex could utter. If maybe the world stopped spinning so fast, she could make sense of it. The world didn’t do her this favour. 

“I think I remember you bragging about knowing a guy who could get us into Hamilton and then calling him and scaring the living shit out of him,” commented Sara from the couch. She had sat up in the meantime. Her blond hair hung wild around her greenish coloured face.

“I think you also called J’onn and convinced him to give you the DEO jet for today to fly us to New York,” Maggie contributed. By now she had realised that she was topless and had had the decency to cover herself with a blanket. Sitting didn’t work out for her yet and she had to settle for being perched on her elbows to look at Alex on the floor. 

“How did I convince J’onn?” Alex asked. She could barely remember anything.

“You flooded his mind with images of you and your girlfriend doing the nasty. He gave up within the first ten seconds,” Sara said and snorted. Meanwhile, Alex groaned loudly in embarrassment and burrowed her face in her hands. 

“One problem at a time, babe,” Maggie said. “There’s one problem way more imminent than J’onn. How are we gonna make it to New York and the theatre in this state?” She gestured vaguely to Sara who has had to lie down again, hand draped over her eyes, because the light was just too bright.

They managed in the end. A lot of seltzer water, bananas and a weird potion Sara still had from her days in Nanda Parbat later, they felt well enough fly out to New York City. They slept during the whole flight and were almost themselves again when they finally piled into a cab. 

They sang their version of “The Schuyler Sisters” for the whole ride and Maggie could have sworn to have heard the taxi driver mutter something about crazy musical nerds under his breath. 

They were let out right in front of the theatre. Just as Sara climbed out, someone hurrying down the street bumped into her. On every other day, she might have called the man out, but all she did was saying in a sing-song-y voice, “ _There’s nothing like summer in the city, someone in a rush next to someone looking pretty_ ”, accompanied with a well-trained hair flip and a shit eating grin. The other two women broke out into hysterical laughter. 

As it turned out, Alex’s source didn’t just organise them tickets, but they were also for the centre of the second row. 

“Damn, Danvers,” Maggie said in astonishment, “your contact is _good_.”

They were just on time and less than five minutes later, the show started. None of the three could contain themselves long and soon they were all semi-loudly singing along. An elderly lady in the front row kept turning to shush them, but neither the detective nor the secret agent or the trained assassin let themselves be intimidated. 

Three hours later they stepped back out of the theatre, eyes puffy from crying, but big grins on their faces. 

“Did you guys see? Lin-Manuel looked right at me!” Maggie exclaimed for the umpteenth time and Alex slung an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer and pressing a kiss to her girlfriend’s cheek. 

“I’m glad you had fun, babe,” Alex smiled and Maggie promptly cuddled closer into Alex’s side. 

“You two are gross!” Sara laughed and respectably slung her arm around Alex’s shoulders. Arm in arm the three of them made their way down the street, head and heart light from happiness. 

And as if they had choreographed it, they all simultaneously broke into song.

“ _Raise a glass to freedom, something they can never take away, no matter what they tell you. Raise a glass to the four of us, tomorrow there’ll be more of us, telling the story of tonight. Let’s have another round tonight!_ ”


	6. Below A Billion Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm late, but I wanted to write day 6 of SanversWeek nonetheless, so here it is. It's cute and it's a bit smutty and I hope you like it. Beta-read by the wonderful @idhrenn.

It had been a hot day that was slowly turning into a warm night. The lodge in the forest where Maggie had taken Alex for vacation provided shade, its interior cool enough to seek refuge during the hotter hours of the day. Now the sun had begun to set and a refreshing breeze had picked up, so Maggie was packing her backpack. 

“What are you doing, babe?” Alex asked, peeking over the back of the couch she was splayed out on. 

“I’m gonna take you out tonight, Danvers,” Maggie smiled and turned back to the refrigerator. 

“Where are we going?” Alex wanted to know. She was sitting upright now to have a better view of her girlfriend. Maggie looked gorgeous. Her hair had been in a ponytail all day, but as the weather now was cooling down she had opened it and the wavy mane framed her beautiful face. Her flannel was only half-way buttoned up and a white tank top peaked out at the top, the bottom almost covered her tight jeans shorts. With that outfit and her clunky hiking boots, she looked like a sexy lumberjack. Alex couldn’t tear away her gaze. 

“You’ll see when we get there,” Maggie returned. “Put one some clothes and we’re good to go.”

While Alex got dressed, Maggie loaded the truck. When she finished, she covered the back of the truck with a plastic tarp so nothing would spoil the surprise for Alex. She just started the engine when Alex stepped out of the cabin. 

Maggie drove along a bumpy track further up the hill and deeper into the woods. The sun had set by the time Maggie pulled into an even narrower trail that lead to a little clearing in the middle of nowhere. A billion stars blinked above their heads in the navy-blue sky. 

Maggie cut the engine, jumped out and jogged around the truck to open the door for Alex. Then she uncovered the back of the truck. Alex’s eyes widened in surprise. Maggie had transformed it into a comfortable bed, with a mattress and loads of blankets and pillows. On one side, a basket filled with food and the wine was placed on the other side. 

Alex took off her boots and Maggie helped her climb onto the truck before she followed suit. She was just climbing over the edge when Alex pulled her towards her, lips meeting Maggie’s. Their kiss was soft and passionate and soon Alex deepened it. When they parted, they were both left breathless. 

“What is all this, Maggie?” Alex asked and made a vague gesture around the clearing. 

Maggie smiled softly and said, “Kara told me that you used to sit on the rooftop, watching the stars, when you were little and that you loved that. So, I thought we could do it out here, far away from light pollution where we can see them properly.”

“Rao, Maggie, you are amazing!” Alex sighed and kissed Maggie again, before lying down and pulling her girlfriend with her until she came to lie on top of her. Maggie turned slightly so she could see the stars, too. 

For a while they were just lying there, Alex pointing out constellations to Maggie and Maggie snuggling closer to her girlfriend. Alex’s chest rose and fell beneath Maggie’s head and this moment… this moment felt like peace and home and suddenly the closeness wasn’t enough for Maggie anymore.

Her hand found the hem of Alex’s shirt and sneaked under it. She felt her girlfriend inhale sharply and with a low voice she asked, “This okay, babe?”

“Yes, very okay, love,” Alex whispered and Maggie felt her girlfriend’s abs tightened under her touch. Maggie’s hand wandered up her body to the hem of her bra. Her fingers slipped underneath it, feeling Alex’s soft flesh under her touch. The tip of her finger circled Alex’s nipple. Alex’ body tensed up, her breath grew ragged. 

When the tension got too much to take, Alex flipped them over in one smooth motion. She straddled Maggie’s hips, one hand buried in the dark waves, the other over Maggie’s head holding her up. Their lips met in a fierce, passionate kiss. Alex hips grinded into Maggie’s, her hand tugging at her girlfriend’s hair. Maggie’s hands had found Alex’s waist, pulling her even closer. 

Alex unbuttoned Maggie’s shirt, kissing along her jawline down her neck to the edges of Maggie’s tank top over the top of her breasts. 

“May I?” Alex asked and tugged at the bottom of Maggie’s tank top. Her girlfriend nodded and lifted her torso so Alex could get rid of her shirt and top. Alex opened Maggie’s bra with two fingers and tossed the garment on the slowly forming pile at the end of the bed. 

Maggie took advantage of Alex’s sitting position to start undressing her girlfriend as well. Soon they were both stripped down to complete nakedness, lips on lips, hips on hips. Grinding. Kissing. Touching every part their hands could reach. 

“Color?” Maggie husked out, her fingers an inch away from Alex’s center.

“Green,” Alex moaned and Maggie slipped her fingers inside her. 

Grinding. Kissing. Touching every part their hands could reach. Moaning. Screaming. An explosion of stars behind their eyelids.

They came to lie next to each other, panting, limbs intertwined. Breathless. Exhausted. Satisfied. So, so satisfied. 

Beneath a billion stars, Alex whispered a soft, “I love you.”

Maggie sighed, a broad smile on her lips. “I love you, too.”


	7. It's Quiet Uptown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is, the last day of SanversWeek. The prompt was "Soulmate AU". I strongly recommend to listen to the lyrics of "It's Quiet Uptown" from Hamilton before reading to fully comprehend the fic. Warning: Major Character Death. I am so, so sorry, that this is so effing sad. I hope you enjoy it anyways!

There was no rain falling on that day. No grey clouds making the world look like it was at the brink of the apocalypse. No heavy drops drumming on black umbrellas. No heaven-sent water staining the simple coffin. 

No. There was no rain falling on that day. The heavens didn’t cry with the crowd gathered around the open wound in the cemetery’s ground. The heavens didn’t mourn for the small body embedded within the black wood construction. 

The world kept spinning, even though it had stopped for some of the people standing there in the warm sun, hearing birds sing their songs of fresh starts and new life. 

04/14/18

The tattoo on Alex’s wrist was already fading. She had had it since she was born. Eliza had waited long to explain the meaning of those numbers to Alex. Since her mother had told her that this tattoo was the day her soulmate would die Alex had dreaded the date. 

Today was the 7th of April. The year was 2018. 

Three days ago, she had known for certain that Maggie Sawyer had been her soulmate. 

Three days ago, she had held her dying wife in her arms. 

The tattoo on Alex’s wrist was already fading. But the memories? The memories were prominent and clear as if it had all just happened yesterday. As if they had only met yesterday, on that airfield fighting over jurisdiction. 

As if it were only yesterday when they shared their first kiss, when they first held hands in public, when they first made love to each other, when they first said I love you, when they adopted their first dog, when they got engaged, when they married, when…

When they had all those firsts Maggie had wanted to have with her. 

J’onn gave a beautiful eulogy. He talked about bravery and love and family and Alex knew that it should have been her talking. 

No.

It should have been her in that goddamn coffin. 

The tears were hot on her cheeks, her vision blurry when the Captain presented her with the neatly folded flag. Her hands were trembling, fingers clutching the soft fabric. The other attendants were leaving. Slowly. One after one. Until it was only Alex and the gravedigger standing at the sill open grave.

Wordlessly, Alex picked up the shovel. Dry dirt fell onto the polished exterior of the solid wood six feet below her. Blisters were growing on Alex’s hands as she filled the hole shovel by shovel until she broke. 

Until she fell to her knees, wailing and screaming. 

She cried until her body was exhausted and she lay down onto the dirty next to her wife’s grave. Next to her soulmate’s grave. 

Alex closed her eyes and she saw it happening.   
The gun. The pull of the trigger. The flashing lights. The smoke.

Alex closed her eyes and she heard it happening.   
The click of the safety. The shot. The bullet hitting flesh. 

Alex closed her eyes and she could feel it happening.   
The weight of Maggie’s bleeding body in her arms.  
The hot blood soaking through her pants.   
The warm breath on her lips as she had kissed her wife for one last time. 

If she could trade her life for Maggie’s, her wife would be standing here right now. That would be enough. 

But she couldn’t.

 

Alex moved uptown.   
It’s quiet uptown.

And if you see her in the street, walking by herself, talking to herself; have pity. She is going through the unimaginable. 

She liked it uptown.  
It’s quiet uptown.  
She never liked the quiet before.


End file.
